Memories and Lies
by Agathons Fan
Summary: Helo finds out that Sharon is a cylon.


Title: Memories and Lies  
Genre: Angst  
Parings: Helo/Sharon  
Spoilers: Season 1. Kobol's Last Gleaming. Part 1  
Beta by: SabaceanBabe (Don't know what I'd do without you. Thank You)  
Word Count: 1,003  
Disclaimer: I own no characters, I just like to play with them.  
Summary: Fic for Kindred's AngstAthon. Helo finds out Sharon is a cylon and tries to sort through the mess in his head.

As Helo ran through the streets, he thought about all the time he and Sharon had spent together, about everything they had been through. _Gods how could I have been so stupid? A frakkin' cylon. It can't be. It can't._ Memories flashed through Helo's mind. He remembered how her hair always smelt like fresh rain, and every time she touched him, how he felt his knees give out just a little, but the clearest of all he remembered the way he felt when she slept beside him. Then he remembered the day she saved him from that blonde woman in the forest. _Frakkin' idiot,_ he thought to himself.

Sharon watched as Helo ran from her. She saw the pain and confusion in his eyes. Sharon had never seen so much hurt since and she started to go after him.

"Helo, come with me. Helo. Helo! Helo?"

_Oh God, please don't let him hate me,_ Sharon pleaded as she stood there, watching the man she had fallen in love with run from her. As he continued to run farther away from her, she realized that it was best to just give him some space, to let him cool off. But she followed him to make sure that he was safe, keeping her distance, and when the time was right she would talk to him.

Still running, Helo realized that it was light. He had spent all night running from Sharon. No, it. Spent all night running from it. That thing was not the Sharon he had come to know and love. It was a copy, just some kind of decoy. It had to be.

He thought he should find some shelter. He needed rest, and time to clear his head. He would figure the rest out later; right now he needed to rest.

Sharon watched Helo and thought to herself, _God I should have told him. Maybe if I had told him, if it had come from me, maybe…_

Her thoughts trailed off. She needed to stay focused. She couldn't wonder what if, not now. She hadn't been wondering what if, since she had decided to run, to stay with Helo and get him off this planet, and she couldn't start now of all times. Not when Helo needed her the most and not now that she was responsible for a life growing inside her.

Sharon thought that she had waited long enough. And right now, she needed to be brave. If she didn't confront Helo now, she might never get the chance again and that was something that she couldn't risk; Helo was the father of her unborn child. It was time to face the consequences of her decisions.

Searching for cover and shelter, gun still in hand and ready to fire, Helo came to a sudden pause, Sharon had turned the corner into view, surprising him. She had her gun out also, but she quickly holstered it. She had no intention of hurting him; she had already done that.

Helo stared, his gun fixed on her. He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't shoot her. Could he?

"Just do it." Sharon hoped that he wouldn't actually pull the trigger, but she knew that if they were going to have a future together, any at all, she needed to prove to Helo that she was sorry and she would never hurt or betray him again. Unfortunately, this was the only way she could think of to prove it to him. Seeing the look of hurt in his eyes, Sharon knew that she had to do this. She loved him. But he would never believe her, not yet anyway.

'_Just do it.' _

The words echoed in Helo's mind along with thousands of thoughts and memories. Remembering how Sharon pulled him through the tunnels, without getting tired herself. Remembering how she had saved him. Remembering how he had saved her. _Did I really save her? Was she really kidnapped? Or was it a trap? _

'_Just do it.' _

_How? I could never shoot her. I would never shoot her. I love her, don't I?_

'_Just do it.'_

_No, it's not really her. It's not Sharon . It's an it, a cylon, and cylons are the enemy. It lied to me, played me, tricked me. I love Sharon, and that's not Sharon._

'_Just do it.'_

All Helo could hear next was the sound of the gun going off and the bullet leaving the chamber as he pulled the trigger.

_Oh, Gods, what have I done_? he thought when he saw Sharon roll down the steps, a bullet in her shoulder. A bullet from his gun.

_Oh God, I should have waited, _Sharon thought to herself as she lay bleeding on the steps. The pain in her shoulder intensified with every breath she took. Sharon noticed Helo walk over to her. She saw the regret in his eyes; as much as she was hurting, he was hurting even more. Sharon no longer had doubts, fears, or regret about the decision to leave with Helo and betray her own kind. At that moment, she knew she had made the right decision. She knew that she was safe, that the baby she and Helo had created, the life growing inside her, was safe and would always be safe.

Helo, stood over her now, looking down at her, his gun was trained on her, trying to decide what to do next.

_Should I just finish her off now? Isn't that what she would do? I mean, isn't that what it would do?_

Helo was so confused. She was a cylon, the enemy. It should have been simple, but it wasn't. He knew in his head what he should do, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't do it. Helo knew as he looked down at her, bleeding on the steps, that he loved her and he couldn't bring himself to kill her, no matter who she was.

End


End file.
